Little Drabble Collection
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Drabbles mainly about Hermione and Severus. Please read have fun and review!
1. Another man?

**Another man?**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them._

_A/N.: Thanks to my sister-in-law Dagmar, who was so kind to beta me. This is my first try to translate one of my drabbles in English. I hope you like it. Please leave a little review for me!_

* * *

The jealous Severus Snape stormed into the living-room of his house in Hogsmeade.

Though he talked over the day with his wife Hermione via Floo-network, he was restless.

Without looking at his two year old daughter he asked his spouse:

„Tell me, is there another man?"

The speechless woman only rose her eyebrow and shook her head.

The wizard then turned to his daughter, who played with a toy-wand.

„Kassandra, have you seen Mommy talking to a man via floo?"

The little girl nodded.

The wizard send an accusing look at his wife.

„And who was this man, sweetie?"

„Daddy"

**End**


	2. There is nothing like a bit of disciplin...

**There is nothing like a bit of discipline**

**sequel to 'Another man'**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: I couldn't resist, when I was asked about a sequel. Thanks you for all the nice reviews I got for the first drabble. I hope you enjoy this one too._

* * *

Silence filled the room.

The only sound was the buzzing of the flies on the wall.

Severus squirmed.

"I am sorry" he mumbled.

There was a suspicious twinkle in Hermione's eyes.

„That means detention!"

A smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Professor Snape", he answered relieved.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, that means the whole day.

I go and floo Ginny."

He got away with it easily.

One day alone with Hermione seemed to be promising.

Hermione came back and turned to their daughter:

"Kassy, tomorrow your daddy will play with you the hole day.

Mom is going out with auntie Ginny"

**End**


	3. Muggle Arts

**

* * *

**

Muggle Arts

**Drabble **

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: Thanks to Dagmar for beta reading. Have fun with this drabble and please tell me if you like it._

* * *

Severus Snape was frustrated.

Why did Albus choose _him_ for this?

Granger of all people should teach him the computer basics.

He was sitting with the know-it-all in front of this thing.

She gave him a lecture about the programs of the so-called PC.

His head was throbbing and he did not listen anymore.

She paused, looking at him astonishing.

The last question only half in mind, he stood up and followed her request.

Her loud laughter made him look like a question mark in person.

„Sir, I did not mean _this_, when I ask you to close the window!"

**End**


	4. First time

**First Time**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N. : Once again thanks to Dagmar for beta reading. Have fun and please tell if you like it!_

* * *

Hermione bit at her lips and tears were appearing in her eyes.

So it had happened.

It was the first time for her.

Finally she rose her face and looked into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

He seemed to focus his attention on her.

After all the Potion teacher was not uninvolved in this affair.

For a second it looked like he had pity on her.

Then there was a big smile on his pale face.

The young woman recognized how much her teacher enjoyed this.

"Well, Miss know-it-all Granger, what does it feel when you failed your exam?"

**End**


	5. Humour

**Humour**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: At first a big thank you for all reviewers! You saved my day :-).  
I didn't know if the humour of this drabble survived the translation. Please tell me what you think about it. I want to know._

_

* * *

_

There were so few pupils remaining this holidays that all people would eat at one big table.

Hermione and her friends entered the Great Hall.

While talking to each other and they first ignored the persons at the table.

When sitting down Hermione got a seat beside Snape,

whose face reflected his bad mood.

An owl arrived and brought a roll of parchment to the potion master.

Ron could not suppress to silently run down the lack of humour of their teacher.

At that moment Snape turned to Hermione and asked:

"Miss Granger, can you hold a candle to me?"

**End**


	6. Something New

**Something New**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: Again thanks to my reviewers. This drabble is only about Hermione. I hope you enjoy it and maybe find some time to write me a little note._

* * *

Hermione took the object out of the packaging, watching it closely.

That was what it looked like.

It was oblong with a size about 25 cm.

She never imagined it that big.

Sceptical she thought if it really does what it promised.

According to her female schoolmates it should make her more happy and relaxing.

Did she need this?

But she had been curious.

Wanted to try something new.

Looking down at her body she asked herself if she would do the right thing.

Then she quickly ripped off the cellophane

and put the great big chocolate-lollipop into her mouth.

**End**


	7. Deeper

**Deeper**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: Thanks for the nice reviews I got. I hope you enjoy this one too. Please let me know, okay? :-)_

* * *

"Deeper, Severus, deeper!"

The teacher heard her sighing loudly.

Immediately he followed the witches request.

With his effort beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

What did he think to get involved in this.

With her of all people.

With the head girl, the biggest know-it-all Hogwarts ever had seen.

How could this happen?

All right, Hermione Granger had been very convincing.

But that it was going that far, he never had imagined.

Severus Snape cursed the day, when he was persuaded by Dumbledore and Granger

to give a singing performance at the Party after the leaving feast next week.

**End**


	8. Over

**Over**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N.: Again thank you to my sister-in-law Dagmar, for your beta reading. I hope you like this drabble. This time it is not funny! Be kind and press the Go-Button and leave me a note. _

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter bent over the lifeless figure, which lay in front of him on the ground.

He spoke the momentous words: "It is over. Voldemort is dead!"

There was great rejoicing.

Slowly the young hero lowed his wand.

Pushing herself through the crowd of wizards and witches,

his girlfriend Ginny came up to his side.

She hugged him with such forces, that it nearly took his breath away.

As the girl whispered softly in his ears, it seemed so natural to him.

Nobody could hear her except for him.

Nobody was near enough.

Nobody heard the language that she used.

Parcel.

**End**


	9. Table Talk

**Table Talk**

**Drabble**

**by Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: The Hogwarts-Universe and its figures belong to the great J.K. Rowling and I only borrowed them.  
A/N: Written long before HBP. It was a bit difficult to translate it properly; I tried to find the right words to keep the word joke. Please tell me if I did it right. Thanks to Rüdiger for the beta reading._

-o-o-o-

Professor Snape walked along the house tables with flying robes.

Grouchily he looked for a reason, to master the pupils.

Then he heard Grangers voice:

Maybe you have to screw her ...

Miss Granger", he grumbled.

How can you dare to use such vocabulary at the table?

What can you tell me to defend yourself, before I take off some points from your house?

Surprised, but completely without shame, the head girl answered:

I do not understand your excitement, Sir.

I have not yet finished the sentence.

She smiled.

to screw her new muggle shelf to the wall to impress her!

**End**


End file.
